


make a mess

by rebelredchlorine



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelredchlorine/pseuds/rebelredchlorine
Summary: “You’re not going to die, I promise.  You won’t even remember this in the morning."Or, the one in which Josh is very confused but above all things, he isnotBella Swan, no matter how much Jenna teases him about it.





	make a mess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Quick warning before we start: read the tags! This is a vampire fic, they're gonna do what vampires do. All sex in this story will be consensual unless I tell you otherwise (in which case I will change the tags and warn you again in the notes). Also, if you're not interested in the content of this story, don't read it, it's that simple.
> 
> A humongous thank you to my good friend [elucidation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elucidation/pseuds/elucidation) for supporting me all the way writing this and also editing out my many typos <3
> 
> The title of this fic comes from blackbear's "MAKE A MESS". This chapter is named after Chris Cornell's "Nearly Forgot My Broken Heart".

“Dude, are you _sure_ we can get in?” The line went all the way down the street, every person in it ten times more attractive than Josh and Mark combined. 

“Yes Josh, I’ve told you a million times,” Mark was leading them straight past the line and towards the front. “My friend from my book club is the head bouncer! He told me he could get us in!”

“But it's opening weekend, Mark, and this is supposed to be the hottest club in town. How on earth did you even convince this guy that we’re cool enough to get in here? Much less let us,” Josh lowered his voice lest any of the people waiting patiently heard him, “cut the line?”

Mark just laughed and waved Josh’s worries off. The looks from the people in line were getting more and more suspicious the closer they got to the entrance and Josh decided that looking at the dirty concrete was a better option than making eye contact with the pretty girls in skin-tight dresses that were glaring at him with their intense smokey eyes. It would also save him the embarrassment from being laughed at when Mark inevitably got them turned away.

Mark dragged him by the arm, pulling harder as they finally reached the entrance. “Michael!” Josh could hear the genuine smile in Mark’s voice, and he looked up to see the man who was supposedly both a bouncer and first edition book connoisseur. He was surprised to find a genuine smile on the supposed Michael’s face as he greeted Mark. Josh probably shouldn’t have been that surprised to find out that the man was huge, he was a bouncer after all, but the almost childlike grin and the fact that Josh knew he went to a book club every week with a bunch menopausal soccer moms and Mark ruined the big, scary, intimidating look that most bouncers went for.

“-And you must be Josh!” Josh tuned into the conversation just in time to be introduced. “Dude, I’ve heard so much about you!” Michael was like a giant puppy as he shook his hand enthusiastically.

“Yeah,” Josh hoped his smile was genuine and didn’t expose his nerves as much as he felt like it was, “that’s me.”

The handshaking continued for another couple enthusiastic seconds before Michael finally dropped Josh’s hand and his grin grew impossibly bigger. “Well, you two go right on in and have an awesome time, ‘kay? They need me out here all night because, well,” he gestured to the seemingly never-ending line with a resigned look on his face. He turned back to them with a smile though, “But you guys are welcome to come back any time and we can grab a beer, alright?” He was entirely too happy but Josh decided that they would probably be best friends.

Mark and Josh readily agreed and were quickly waved in by the other bouncers. Josh imagined that the smokey eyed looks of the people still in line followed him all the way into the club.

Immediately making a beeline for the bar, Josh soon discovered the downside of going to a new, popular bar on opening weekend: astronomical drink prices. Mark ordered a round of shots for both of them and within a couple of minutes, Josh was already feeling the effects. The next hour was a haze of colors, loud music, and gracious amounts of alcohol as Mark and Josh danced with each other and whatever girls were drunk enough to give them the time of day.

One of those girls (was it Mary? Margaret? Missy? Joleen?) was seemingly captivated by one of Mark’s many book club stories. There was a distinct possibility she was asleep while standing up. But, Josh wasn’t going to ruin Mark’s hopes with the girl and quietly excused himself to go buy another ridiculously priced drink.

At the bar, the bartender barely glanced at him but at least was quick about getting his drink to him and quick about taking his money. Josh left him a nice tip. As he turned away from the bar, his drink holding arm bumped into someone, sloshing the drink over the edge and- “Oh fuck.” Josh stared down at the bright yellow shoes he’d just drenched in beer, commiserating how expensive they looked, even soaking wet. He quickly looked up into the face of their owner, “Oh my god, I am so sorry!” She was gorgeous, how was it fair that she was so pretty and that he’d just possibly ruined her shoes and her night?

Yellow Shoes Girl looked down at said yellow shoes for a moment, and then back up at him. Josh hoped he looked appropriately apologetic and chagrined. She stared at him for an almost uncomfortable amount of time and Josh felt pinned by her eyes, so big and blue. She must be able to get anything she could ever want with eyes like that, Josh marveled. Finally, she smiled and, wow, if Josh thought she was gorgeous before, her mildly annoyed expression had _nothing_ on a genuine smile.

“Hi,” she reached out her hand and Josh took it without thinking. “I’m Jenna.”

Josh, functioning on the Idiotic Autopilot mode that usually accompanied him whenever he talked to a pretty girl, managed to get out a strangled version of his name in response.

Jenna’s smile was captivating, everything about the woman before him was captivating, her blond hair falling effortlessly around her shoulders, the tight black dress that she’d paired with those now very wet yellow shoes. Josh didn’t know why she was still deigning to be in his presence. “Josh,” she traced a hand up his arm and shoulder, finally brushing her fingertips against his face. “Why don’t you buy me a drink as an apology?” Josh gulped but nodded enthusiastically.

Before he knew it, he and Jenna were sitting at the bar together, actually talking and enjoying themselves. She kept running her hand up and down his arms and leaning unnecessarily close to him, giving him a plentiful view of the low cut dress she was wearing. “So,” her voice was light but alluring, “you’re from this area?” Her hand was rested on his shoulder and she started curling one of his small ringlets around her finger.

“Yep,” Josh answered back, leaning into her touch. “Columbus, born and raised. How ‘bout you?”

Something about that was funny to her as she giggled and tugged on his hair gently, “I was born in England but came to America when I was very young and have been moving around ever since.”

“That’s so cool! I’ve only ever left Columbus to tour for random bands I’ve been in, but I’ve never been able to really travel, to see and explore the places I’ve gone.” Josh knew he was a good way too drunk with how wildly he was moving his hands while talking. He didn’t dare move drastically enough to displace her hand from his hair though.

Her eyes were lit up like Christmas trees, “You’re in a band? Like, you play music?”

“Yeah,” Josh shrugged, “I’m not really committed to any one band right now, but I play the drums and I like to think that I’m pretty good at it.” 

Her grin was huge as she pulled him in closer, their noses bumping, Josh’s going nearly cross-eyed looking down at her perfect lips. Telling a girl he was a drummer had never quite worked this fast before, but he wasn’t about to complain. “Tyler is going to _love_ you!” She brought her lips to his.

Josh’s brain melted a little bit under the pressure of her lips, but somewhat quickly it restarted enough for him to pull back, panting a little. “Wait, who’s Tyler?”

“That would be me,” a high but distinctly masculine voice came from behind Josh. Josh whipped around to be met with a face as handsome as Jenna’s was pretty, though they looked nothing alike. Albeit at that moment, Josh wasn’t particularly concerned with the man’s captivating dark eyes, perfectly straight nose, plush kissable lips, or anything else that made him possibly the most attractive man Josh had ever seen (okay, maybe he was a _little_ concerned with them); he was mainly concerned with whether or not he was going to be punched in the face by the man who Josh couldn’t imagine was anything other than Jenna’s boyfriend.

Josh put up his hands in innocence (and also maybe to more easily block his face from an upcoming punch), “Hey dude, I don’t know what you think is going on here but-”

The supposed Tyler cut him off, “Oh, I know exactly what’s going on here.” 

The friendly tone in his voice gave Josh pause, he peeked over the tops of his hands. “You do?”

Tyler was grinning as he went around Josh and wrapped himself over Jenna, who hugged him back and kissed him lightly on the side on his mouth. Josh felt like he’d stumbled into an alternate universe. This guy had just seen Josh and Jenna making out, hadn’t he? “My wife,” Tyler said, happily nosing Jenna’s forehead like the bottom of Josh’s stomach _hadn’t_ just fallen out, “was propositioning you,” Tyler finished with a flourish.

“Uhhhh, wha?” Was Josh’s intelligent response, his brain stuttering at the realization that he’d just been making out with a married woman. How had he not seen that giant rock on her finger earlier?

Tyler turned to Jenna, “Did you not tell him?”

Jenna waved him off, “I was getting to that!” She reached over and put her hand on Josh’s knee. He was suddenly aware that his chin was somewhere near the ground and snapped his mouth shut with a _click_. “Josh,” Jenna’s voice was as warm as ever, “this is is my husband Tyler. We occasionally decide to include someone else in our nights out, just to switch things up, you know?” Her eyes were so innocent as her hand trailed further up his thigh in front of her husband. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything earlier. Frankly, I thought you noticed my ring but at this point, I think it’s obvious that you didn’t. Sorry to spring this on you, but we’d really like to,” her hand was _very_ high up on his leg, “get to know you a bit better.”

“Ummmm,” Josh didn’t think it was possible for him to form complete sentences at this point, glancing back and forth between two of the most attractive people he’d ever seen and who somehow had an interest in him.

“That is,” it was Tyler’s turn to lean close to Josh, “if you swing both ways and would actually be interested in the both of us. Jenna usually has a good eye for people who will be down, but I can understand if you’re not as interested in this,” he gestured down at himself, “as you are _this_.” He squeezed Jenna tight and looked down appreciatively at her, um, assets.

“No!” Josh squeaked quickly. And then immediately turned crimson with how quickly he’d protested.

Tyler’s grin was slow but victorious, “No? So,” he reached his hand to lie it on Josh’s waist, replacing Jenna’s as he inched closer to Josh, “you are interested?”

Josh couldn’t even speak, just stared at the pair with unbelieving eyes.

Tyler finally removed himself completely from Jenna and fully got into Josh’s space. “C’mon Joshie,” both of Tyler’s hands were on each side of Josh’s waist now, “check an item off your bucket list. When’s the next time a couple with a girl as beautiful as my wife is going to offer you what we’re offering? I know you’re just a young thing, but these kinds of opportunities don’t come around every day.” Tyler had a shit eating grin and Josh suddenly knew he was used to getting everything he wanted too.

“I’m 22,” Josh mumbled, belatedly defending his age.

Tyler laughed out loud at that, “And I’m 1500 years old, but who’s counting? C’mon now Josh, are you gonna dance with us or not?”

Josh looked at Tyler, the handsome man grinning down at him, he looked at Jenna who was playfully pouting at him from behind Tyler and winked at him as soon as he made eye contact. Slowly, he felt himself nodding, agreeing to something he felt too drunk, too overwhelmed, too aroused to process at that moment.

The wicked smiles from both Tyler and Jenna were instant and identical, perfect white teeth shining back at him as they dragged him towards the dancefloor.

\- 

Jenna was grinding on his front, the curves of her body dragging along every inch of his, her hands running down his face. Tyler was behind him, hands steady on his waist, making sure they all swayed to the music in sync. Josh didn’t know how long they’d been at this but he felt like he was burning from the outside in, the alcohol and endorphins and pure attraction raging through him like a whirlwind.

Tyler pulled Josh closer to him, rubbing his light stubble against Josh’s neck as he seemed to breathe Josh in. Jenna glanced back at them, blue eyes bright even in the darkness, both innocent and paralyzing as she smiled widely him. At that moment, Josh didn’t care who saw him, didn’t care how many bystanders were watching, taking an eyeful of the threesome they were too scared to try, he just wanted more. Josh reached forward to take one of Jenna’s hands and she gripped him tightly, pulling herself impossibly closer and placing his hand far below the belt.

Josh glanced back at Tyler once again, still paranoid that somehow this would be a step too far, that he may be into foreplay, but what man would let another man touch his wife like Josh was touching Jenna? But looking back, he only saw hunger in Tyler’s dark eyes as he grinned back at him, slightly crooked teeth giving him an innocent appearance in the midst of their depravity. Tyler leaned close into Josh’s ear, “Do you wanna go upstairs? There are some private rooms available. We could… get to know each other a little bit better.”

Josh’s heart pounded in his ears and Tyler gave kitten kisses down his neck, waiting for an answer. “We can use the private rooms?” Josh’s breathing stuttered for a second as Tyler ground forward into him and Jenna pushed harder back simultaneously. “I- I- mean, don’t you have to be a member or-” Josh stopped abruptly and full-body shuddered as the kitten kisses turned into a hard suck on the nape of his neck. 

When Tyler’s lips finally departed from Josh’s neck, he looked down at Josh with a sharp smile, “My brother owns this club, I’m sure he’ll make an exception.” Not even waiting for a response, Tyler wrapped one of his arms around Josh’s waist and spun Jenna around with his other, eliciting a sparkling laugh from her as he led them towards the back of the club.

The bouncers in front of the entrance to the club suites barely even glanced at Tyler and Jenna before they moved out of the way and opened the door. Inside was only slightly brighter than the club’s dancefloor, but the plush designs and expensive clothes worn by its inhabitants gave it a vibe of opulence rather than hedonism. Josh shrunk back instinctively, but none of the occupants seemed to pay him any mind, either nodding their head at Tyler and Jenna or completely occupied with each other. 

A man seemingly materialized beside them, nearly making Josh jump out of his skin. “Room 3A is open, sir.” He only acknowledged Tyler.

Tyler waved him off and continued deeper into the back, still holding Josh tightly by his waist. Josh looked around nervously but was comforted by Jenna’s smiles, and by her reaching her hand over to run it through his dark curls. As they arrived at the end of the hallway and Tyler turned to grin at Josh, reaching for the door handle for room 3A, they were interrupted by a shout.

“Tyler!” A man jogged lightly to catch up with them. As he got closer, Josh immediately recognized the similarities between this man and Tyler, realizing that he had to be the brother that owned this club.

For the first time since walking into the club suite, someone other than Tyler or Jenna acknowledged him, “Hi, I’m Zack, Tyler’s baby brother.” Zack reached an Armani covered arm out to him, which Josh had to uncomfortably untangle himself from a stiff Tyler to shake. He was wearing what could have only been a real Rolex. “You must be the new boy toy of the night,” Zack’s grin was lecherous and Josh dropped his hand instantly, attempting to sputter out a response.

“Zack.” Tyler’s voice cut off Josh’s stutters, surprising him with the ice in his tone and making Josh realize how soft and warmly he must have been speaking to Josh. “What do you want?”

“Nothing, nothing, big bro!” Zack held up his hands in a display of innocence. “I just wanted to say hi before you inevitably disappear again without even saying goodbye.” The smarmy grin was now gone and replaced with something else Josh couldn’t identify.

His words must have struck Tyler as genuine because after a momentary standoff between the two brothers, Tyler sighed and capitulated. “I’ll be in town for a little while longer this time around. I have some business in town so I’ll make sure to stop by again, alright?”

Zack was back to grinning, “Tomorrow. You’re gonna come to see me tomorrow.”

Tyler signed in a level of annoyance that could only be achieved by one’s sibling, “Fine, I’ll come back around tomorrow. Now, will you please leave?” At that, Tyler pressed his whole body against Josh’s again, wrapping steel arms around his waist, “Jenna and I have some business to attend to.”

Zack laughed as he backed away, “I’m holding you to that Tyler!” To Josh, he leered, “Have a _killer_ night, boy toy.”

Josh watched his back as he walked away, only slightly jealous of the suit he’d never be able to afford. In his ear, Jenna leaned close, “Now that that’s over, why don’t we get to the main event?” Josh shivered but nodded all the same.

He was quickly dragged into the elusive room 3A, the door slammed behind them.

What came next was a blur of sensation, hands, and colors. Faster than Josh could process, they were on the large couch in the middle of the room, Josh settled on top of Tyler’s lap as Jenna crawled on top of them. Tyler grabbed Josh’s chin, turning his head so that their lips could meet, Tyler’s tongue immediately overtaking Josh’s and going in deep.

The muscles of Josh’s stomach spasmed violently as he felt Jenna’s delicate fingers delve under his shirt and run along the edge of his stomach. She pushed his shirt higher up his chest and Josh wondered how it was possible that he was still breathing. Her hands paused and Josh was finally released from Tyler’s mouth long enough to look down and make eye contact with her as she licked a stripe up his stomach. Josh’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and his hips bucked hard, Tyler’s hands holding him firmly by the waist as he chuckled at Josh’s reactions.

Jenna moved further up his body, her mouth finding one of his nipples. Josh had never particularly been one for nipple play but the skill of Jenna’s tongue was unparalleled. He was just wondering what else her tongue could do when she reached down, under his pants and to his- “Oh my _god_ ,” Josh gasped out.

Tyler’s laugh was genuine and clear, “You like that baby?” His hands ran up and down Josh’s sides, exploring every dip and caveat as his mouth left what was sure to be a rainbow of hickies on Josh’s neck. Josh didn’t even attempt to answer as Jenna’s hand wrapped around his cock. It was too dry, but every movement was like the most delicious fire spreading through his veins, exciting every cell within him. 

Faster than he ever thought possible, Tyler and Jenna moved in sync to remove his clothes. His shirt pulled off of him in an instant by Tyler as Jenna quickly freed him of his pants and underwear, leaving him flushed and naked, cock standing at full attention under their hungry stares. Tyler nuzzled his neck again, probably sensing his sudden tension at being the only one naked and on display in their threesome. “So pretty,” he whispered in Josh’s ear. “Are you gonna be good for us?”

Josh didn’t even think about it, nodding shakily as Jenna descended upon him. For a delirious second, he wondered how eyes that blue and pure could exist, he was convinced they had to be contacts until her mouth suddenly wrapped around the head of his dick and he thought no more. 

Every movement of her tongue was heaven on earth, her experience shining through to melt his brain. He couldn’t even bring himself to care that Tyler’s mouth was sucking harder than ever, that his entire neck would be red and sore tomorrow, because Jenna suddenly hollowed out her cheeks and went _down_. Josh had never been deepthroated before but in that instant, he didn’t think he’d ever been so incredibly turned on in his entire life. His hips twitched and begged to thrust but Jenna’s hands held him firmly by the hips, not allowing him to choke her, while Tyler wrapped his arms around his chest, grounding him.

Jenna bobbed her head up and down for what seemed like an eternity and yet mere seconds at the same time. She pulled back and swirled her tongue around his head one final time and Josh was gone.

He’d never felt an orgasm as intense as in that moment, it was like a dam had been broken and he was flooding, leaking, rushing out and-

Pain. Intense, red hot fire coming from his neck. Razor sharp teeth, Tyler’s teeth, they could only be Tyler’s teeth pierced the sensitive and raw skin of his neck.

“FUCK!” Josh roared, “Get off of me!” The teeth dig in deeper, Tyler’s arms which had felt so comforting and grounding before now felt like cold iron prisons, trapping him under almost unbearable pain.

Tears formed in his eyes and he squeezed them shut, tried to shut out the torture radiating from his neck. Josh thrashed out with all of his strength but nothing he did seemed to affect Tyler at all, who just kept holding him, sucking- _holy shit he was sucking Josh’s blood what the fuck_. Josh fought and struggled with all his might but within what could have only been seconds since the teeth had first broken his skin, Josh lost all of his energy, his head spinning. _No, no, no_ , he couldn’t have lost that much blood already, could he? It had only been moments, and yet Josh didn’t think he could lift his fingers anymore, much less fight his way out of Tyler’s impossible grip.

Finally, Josh laid still in Tyler’s arms, whimpering as he accepted his fate and all the pain that was coming with it. It was then that he noticed the soft hands running up and down his sides, like he was a wounded animal needing to be calmed. He cracked his eyes open to see a blurry Jenna over him again whispering to him placations. “Shhhh,” she murmured. “I know it hurts, love, it's not forever, just relax, yes, that’s it, baby, you’re okay, just a little bit more.” Tears fell freely down his face as he looked desperately up at her, pleading for her to make it all stop. She reached out her hand and wiped them away. Tyler gently stroked his flank, arms still a prison around him, mouth still sucking out his life source. Josh had never felt so much turmoil.

After what seemed like hours, Tyler finally removed his teeth from Josh’s neck. Josh barely even felt it, the blood loss must have been so severe that he was totally incapacitated, he felt like he was floating and far away. He hoped it was over but Tyler just transferred his limp body into Jenna’s lap and- _oh_ , he felt that again, just as terrible as the first bite. He tried to yell out again, to try and push her away, but her arms were just as steel as Tyler’s and he was weaker than ever. Once again, he gave up, a toy in their arms, he was useless. “Please,” the tears kept streaming down his face no matter how much he willed them to stop. “Please, I don't want to die.”

The reaction was immediate to even his muddled brain, Jenna’s arms tightened to the point of making him whimper in pain, and then immediately loosened, though not as if he could do anything to get away. Tyler, who had disappeared from Josh’s line of sight suddenly appeared again, shushing and placating. “You’re not going to die, I promise,” he said like Josh could believe anything that came out of his mouth. “You won’t even remember this in the morning.” Josh could only look mournfully at his torturer, a man who he’d only known a short time but had felt somehow that he could trust implicitly.

In a blur, it seemed like it was finally over. There were no more teeth in his neck and he was laid down on the couch which had seemed so plush and welcoming what could have been only minutes before. Josh tensed as Tyler appeared and went for his neck again, but this time it was to lick one final stripe along the bite in his neck, for what purpose, Josh didn’t even want to know.

Tyler grabbed his chin, just as he had done before he kissed him, and Josh felt like crying all over again. This time, Tyler just looked down at him, directly into his eyes. “Josh,” his voice was so high and sweet, how could such a monster be hiding behind it? Tyler placed his hands on both sides of Josh’s head, making sure he was paying attention and looking at him. “You are going to forget this ever happened. You came with us to have sex, and once you did, you quickly fell asleep. You experienced no pain, no trauma while you were here. You had an excellent threesome and checked it off your bucket list. We are taking you home because you’re too drunk and we can’t take care of you, okay?”

Josh could barely believe what he was hearing, he just stared up helplessly. Jenna appeared next to Tyler’s face, and he felt her hands run up and down his sides once more, a mockery of comfort. “Josh,” her eyes were too innocent for the crime they’d just committed. Why did they keep saying his name like that? “You had one of the best nights of your life, you’ll never forget the pleasure you had tonight. You’re going to be happy, take it as a new branch on life. Be more adventurous and you’ll have amazing experiences like this over and over again. That’s all that you are going to remember once you leave this room.” Josh’s tears had all dried up, nothing could explain the horror and confusion he felt at her words.

Both of them quickly disappeared from his vision, and instead started manhandling him into his clothes. “Poor thing,” Jenna cooed like he couldn’t hear her, “if I didn’t know better, I would think that was more painful for him than it usually is.” 

There was a pause and then Tyler grunted, “Sometimes they just react more violently, and everyone has a different pain threshold. It did take him a little longer than normal to react to the saliva, but it’s not like he’ll remember any of it anyways.” 

A soft hand stroked his cheek, and Josh was able to turn his head slightly to see Jenna smiling sadly down at him. Josh wanted to hit her, lash out and make them pay for the pain they put him through, but he could barely make is arm twitch.

Suddenly, the world tipped on its head and he was being held upright by strong arms. “No, please,” he could barely whisper. _No, no, no_ , he didn’t want to imagine what they would do with him now. 

“Hush,” Tyler’s voice was as soft as ever, “you’re going home now, no need to fret.” He was being walked to the door, fear and adrenaline rushing through him, yet Josh still couldn’t make his body move other than the pitiful ‘steps’ he was taking, body completely supported by Tyler.

Jenna opened the door. Josh had never been so afraid. He tried to push back but Tyler effortlessly pushed him back through the entrance of the cursed room 3A.

Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. There it was. The first chapter of my first fanfiction. (We're ignoring the monstrosity that was my Twilight/Percy Jackson crossover from 2011. We're also ignoring the fact that I'm still writing about vampires eight years later.) I hope you enjoyed it and didn't think I hurt Josh too _too_ much. It will get better! Maybe.
> 
> But seriously, thank you much for reading <3


End file.
